Pretending to be Dauntless
by techanically
Summary: *No war!* Hanna Prior feels like she doesn't belong to Erudite. Having a father who is close to Jeanine Matthews and is being the perfectionist Erudite he was didn't help either. What happens when she was informed of the biggest shock she'll ever recieve? Fourtris


**A/N: Hello whoever you are! Basically, this is my second Divergent Trilogy fanfiction. This is my intake of what would happen if Insurgent and Allegiant (including the attack on Abnegation) never existed. I may have written this somewhere with a pen name campuckentine. Both accounts are mine so please don't sue me with this. Also, there are comments saying this character died in the book/s. Yes, I know! This is why it's called an AU.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here are my own characters, but everything else belongs to the amazing goddess - Ms. Veronica Roth.**

* * *

I remember when I was eight years old. My father would always tell me stories about a girl who felt like she never belonged to her faction. I would listen with anticipation whenever my father continues the story. What I never told him is that I felt the same way about the girl in the story. Don't get me wrong, though. I love Erudite. I value knowledge, just like my fellow Erudite people. The only reason why I feel like an outcast is because I somehow sense that I don't belong here - that I'm better placed somewhere where I can be free.

My father works in the laboratory, the reason why our family is very close to our faction leader, Jeanine Matthews. My mother, however, works as a teacher. A Literary teacher in the Lower Levels, in fact. I have a younger sister named Erin. She's six years younger than me. And then there's me - Hanna Prior. I am sixteen years old and is about to have the biggest test (and possibly, the last test I'd take as an Erudite) of my life.

As sixteen year olds, we are needed to take the Aptitude test to know what faction will suit us. For myself, I'm pretty sure it will be Erudite...

...Or so I thought...

"Your results were inconclusive, Ms. Prior." My test administrator - an Amity named Robert Black - said in a hushed tone. His face looked troublesome and his eyes sparkled and shouted with hidden fear. "You were supposed to get one aptitude, yet, you have three."

To hear that I received three aptitudes made me nervous and somewhat amazed. "B-but... Wasn't the test suppose to give us what faction will suit us? What faction we should choose?" I asked, dumbstruck.

Robert look at me before sighing. "I'll be right back." he said calmly. "Please wait for a moment, Ms. Prior."

I nodded as Robert left the testing room. The walls are filled with mirrors and in the middle is a chair similar to a dentist's. This is where I currently sit. To entertain myself while waiting for Robert, I wander my thoughts during the roll call earlier.

* * *

_"Hanna!" My friend, Katie Upholms, called. Ever since we've started hanging out together, I've always noticed that Katie's attitudes are more like an Amity than Erudite's. It shouldn't surprise me if she chooses Amity tomorrow. "Have you seen the gorgeous Dauntless guy during Faction History yesterday? What was his name again? Christopher Pedrad?"_

_I gave her a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow. "His name is Eleazar Pedrad. The other one is Christopher Hayes, Kat. Drooling over guys from a different faction is against the rules." I reminded her._

_"Give me a break, Hanna." she said exasperatedly. "It's not actually against the rules. Dating is. Besides, he's just right behind us!"_

_"So, shut up before her girlfriend starts harassing you." I pointed out._

_Before Katie could even open her mouth again, a boisterous voice suddenly filled the room. Finally, it's testing time. "May I have everyone's attention?"_

_The Aptitude Test's roll call has always amazed me since I was in the Lower Levels. It was something I've always been looking forward to attend to._

_Almost everyone's voices quickly hushed, except for a few Amity girls whispering and giggling to each other in hushed tones. "Thank you. Now, let us start. Alison Abbott?"_

_A girl from Abnegation stood up. Everyone stared at her in a curious way as another name was called. This time, it was from Candor. "Harrison Corden?"_

_One by one, names were called and different people stood up. A Dauntless named Six Johnson intrigued me and I realized that she is Eleazar's girlfriend that I pointed out earlier. She had the prettiest blonde curls and sharp blue eyes. There is a small piercing in her lower lip and a tattoo of what seemed like a phoenix in her left arm. Why would someone name their daughter Six?_

_Finally, after a few hours of waiting... I was finally called._

* * *

"Ms. Hanna Prior?" I nearly screamed in surprise when Robert placed a hand on my shoulder. He must've seen my anxiety because he immediately said, "Oh, did I scare you? I'm very sorry."

"It's fine," I whispered wearily. "Care to tell me about all of this-?"

He nods while eyeing me carefully. "You're a Divergent." he whispered the last part in a scared tone. It was as if a monster would pop out in this room from out of nowhere when he'd say that out loud. "And you have to keep this to yourself, alright?"

"A Diver-what?" I asked, craving for more information.

"A Divergent," he repeated. "Is someone who is capable of overpowering simulations and have more than one aptitude, just like you. Under no circumstances should you tell this to anyone, Hanna. Do you understand that?"

"Sure," I nod. "We are not to tell anyone about this anyway."

He sighs. "I'm serious, Ms. Prior."

I raised an eyebrow. "So do I."

"Anyway, I've written Erudite as your aptitude." Robert added. "You have Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite for aptitudes."

"I what?!" I almost screamed. "How on earth do I have Abnegation as an aptitude? I'm no Stiff!" I scoffed. I have no problems with Stiffs but sometimes, the things they do is insulting like seeing birthday parties as selfish acts.

"I have no idea!" Robert answered exasperatedly, but there is something in his eyes that says 'I know something about you'. I wasn't called a psychologist by Katie for nothing. I wanted to ask if he knew who is related to me that might give me the Abnegation and Dauntless aptitudes. Perhaps my mother was a Dauntless once. That should explain her jumpy and brave attitude. But why Abnegation?

I sighed in defeat. "Perhaps the Abnegation aptitude is just a fatal flaw. My father is obviously an Erudite born, and my mother probably isn't. I think the Dauntless genes were from her." I voiced out.

"Perhaps." he agreed. I stood up from my seat and inhaled as he fixed the chair and the materials he used on me earlier.

"Abnegation," I whispered. "Why is my world full of Stiffs right now?" I joked, trying to sound funny as possible.

"Well, just like you've said - coincidence." Robert offered me a bottle of water and I declined as I say my thanks. "The world is full of stiffs after all."

"Can I go out now?" I plead. "My brain seems drained with all this discovery I've known."

"Very well. You can go." Robert says without looking at me. "Better yet, you should go home and take a rest."

I smiled. "That's better."

* * *

My dad was at the Laboratory when I came home. I shouldn't be surprised though, it's only 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Dad usually goes home around 5 PM.

However, I was surprised when I saw my mother and little sister eating. Mom wasn't supposed to be home around three and same goes to my sister.

"Hello, honey." Mom greeted cheerfully. "You seem early. How did the test go?"

I smiled as I removed my backpack and shoes and carefully placed them where they belong. "Fine, I guess. Nothing much happened."

Erin took a cookie from our family cookie jar and ate it ravenously. "Did Katie make bracelets today, sissy?" Erin asked as she chews the cookie.

Mom gives her a reprimanding look. "You just ate lunch, young lady!" She scolded, taking the cookie jar and locking it in a cabinet. Erin whined.

"Yeah, look at you, Rin." I teased, pinching her chubby cheeks. "You're already fat! And no, she did not."

Erin stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous," she answered defiantly.

"Am not." I said teasingly as I take a seat. "God knows how hard it is to have diabetes and be fat at the same time."

"Stop it, you two." Mom said tiredly.

I took three spoonfuls of the white pasta my mom made and placed it neatly on my platter. "Did you put the Parmesan cheese already, mom?" I asked.

"Yes, dear." she answered.

"How's school, by the way?"

"Jessica told me at school today that a cute guy just told her that I'm pretty." Erin scooped in.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I was asking mom, not you. Why do you keep on minding other people's business?"

She grimaced at me and left. I toyed a little bit of pasta before putting it into my mouth. The tasted exploded into my gums and I smiled at how amazing the taste is. "You should stop being mean to your sister, Hanna." Mom says quietly.

"I'm just being honest." I replied. "Besides, that wasn't so mean."

"You're an Erudite, not a Candor." Mom answered. Then her tired eyes became serious. "I want you to be honest to me, Hanna. What aptitude did you get?"

I stopped toying my food and looked straight into mom's eyes. She does the same as I do. "I was told by a certain person that we should never talk about our aptitude test results." I say fiercely. "And I thought I was supposed to be an Erudite?"

Mom sighs. "I know that, and in case you're wondering, yes. I was a Dauntless born. I transferred to Erudite the same year as your dad." She answered calmly, ignoring my second sentence.

I gasped. "Really? And how'd you know that I've been dying to ask that?"

"Give me a truth serum if you doubt me, then. And to answer your question, let's just say that I'm good with psychology." She smiles. "Please, tell me."

"I've three aptitudes." I said then spy around the house. No one except me and my mother. "Does that answer your unknown curiosity?"

She grins. "Did mine answer yours, too?" She asked. I nod. "Then that is my answer."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, clutching my chest.

She frowns. "No. Why would I do that? I'm your mother." She says seriously. "Listen to me Hanna, Divergence is extremely dangerous. You have to leave Erudite and never go to Dauntless, alright?"

I copied her expression. "Why? Why not Dauntless?"

"Because the ones who wanted people like you dead have their eyes in there." My mom responded. "I know you have an inner desire to move to Dauntless, but honey, you're better off to be a Stiff than end up under the chasm."

"The chasm?"

"It's like a ravine filled with running water." My mom answered. "Enough with the questions, Hanna! Please, listen to me. Dauntless is dangerous, and that place could get you killed-."

I stood up, rolled my hands into fists, and banged them into the table. "You're wrong, Mom. I won't change my mind. I'm moving to Dauntless." My voice was raised, and I myself couldn't stop it.

My mom sighs. Silence engulfed the dining room for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I knew you won't." She says sadly. "I just hope you keep yourself out of trouble there, alright? Don't show anyone that you're a Divergent. Just tell me if you wanted to change your mind. Take a rest now, okay? You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

I smiled at her. "I know you just wanted me to be safe, mom. Even if it means of referring me to the Stiffs. But we both know where I will be the happiest." I say truthfully. "I love you, mom."

She hugs me tightly. "And I love you most." she whispers back.

"By the way, how'd you know what a Divergent is?" I asked, letting go of my mom. "Are you one, too?"

She smiles again. "You need to find things for yourself, sweetheart. Now, sleep you go!"

* * *

**How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
